Chapter 44
Chapter 44 Gate - Thus the JSDF Fought There! Manga chapter title the Fire Dragon? Plot Page 1 at Count Watt's fort JSDF commander, Naoki Kamo asks where the Flame Dragon's nest is, and is told the Dark Elves might know. Page 2 a party of Dark Elves approach the JSDF first combat team in camp and ask if they are the same army as Yōji Itami. page 3 introductory page see right. Page 4 Rory Mercury comes down to the cave's entrance to warn Itami's party of the Flame dragon. Page 5 Rory uses the radio again. Page 6 "Answer Me!" Rory shouts then, "At this rate they'll all die." Page 7 Rory is shocked at seeing something shouting "No Way!" Page 8 we see a scythe Page 9 Itamy, Yao Haa Dushi, Lelei La Lalena, and''' '''the Dark Elves Joining Itami to fight the Flame Dragon. Page 10 we see the Flame Dragon in it's nest with Itamy, Yao, Lelei, and some of the Dark Elves. Page 11 the Flame Dragon looks at the Elves. Page 12 Itami looks very worried. Page 13 The youngest elf, Komu, is near panicking, Lelei drags Tuka Luna Marceau to the safety of the cave. Page 14 Komu fires without checking 6. Page 15 Komu crows, "I got it!" as the talon hand of the Flame Dragon comes for him. Page 16 Komu is cut in two, Nayu and Ban are dead from the rocket counter mass. Page 17-18 more panic among the elves, and two more shots at the Flame Dragon. Page 19 more ineffectual shots, and Itami shouts "The tip! Pull out the tip!" Page 20 Yao call Itami inside their cave. Page 21 another Elf attempts to fire can't and is cut in half lengthwise. Page 22 Itami yells "Damn it" as the Dragon uses it's tail. Page 23-26 the dragon rears, Itami take aim with his rocket, next page dragon breathes fire, then Itami and Yao are knocked down from the explosion caused by the flame. Page 27-19 Yao picks up the rocket Itami dropped aims and fires, Itami barely getting out of the way of the counter mass. Dragon is hit but still alive and glaring. Dragon screaming Yao says it's working I did it with Itami, Lelei, and Tuka in the background. Page 30 Dragon eats Semy another Dark Elf who shot at it, Page 31-35 Tuka having a dream her father waking her up. Pots cooking breakfast on the stove. Tuka seeing Tuka running from the Flame Dragon. she fires her bow at the dragon seeing Yao in its mouth. Tuka awakes frozen in horror asking why they chalanged such a monster. Page 36-39 Tuka is pushed down by two Dark Elves Tuka calls the male Father. In her memory she sees the head of the dragon coming for her father. Tuka blames herself for her father's death. Page 40 Lelei says, "The Flame Dragon killed your father not you!" Page 41 Lelei continues long lived species get over things slowly Itami thought he had to help. Your anger had to go somewher, at yourself. 42-43 The Dark Elve's battle continues, Lelei continues to talk to Tuka. Page 44 Tuka calls Lelei as she goes to face the Dragon. Page 45 Lelei notes they are currently between victory and defeat. Page 46 Lelei says to Tuka you can just sit there and watch as I go to kill that thing. Category:Manga